


Lucy gets playful

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Playful Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: What do you do when you find your girlfriend wrapped in your scarf and not much else?





	Lucy gets playful

Steam filled the bathroom, the logical effect of a shower hot enough to scald a normal person.

  
A fire dragon slayer could handle it just fine. In fact, Natsu relished it, enjoyed few things more than letting the scorching water pepper his skin.

  
Eventually he stepped out of the shower. Wrapped a towel around his waist, air drying thanks to his own body heat.

  
He reached for his scarf, only to grab air.

  
"Luce? Have you seen my scarf?"

  
"Yeah. Look around in here."

  
Weird. He could have sworn that he had left it on the towel rack, not in the bedroom. But if she said that's where it was... Also, what was with the tone of her voice...? Teasing?

Playful?

  
It didn't take long to find out. He went to their room, glanced around...and found exactly what he was looking for.

  
Lucy lay on her back, almost completely bare except for a pair of tiny black panties. The scarf was wrapped around her breasts.

  
He damn near dropped the towel at the sight. His dick twitched against the soft cotton.

  
"Wow. What brought this on?"

  
"Nothing. I wanted to surprise you, that's all." Giggle. She reached over and brushed the fringe against his belly. Twitch again.

  
A growl, then a chuckle.

  
"That's a damn good surprise."

  
Coy little smile. She beckoned him over with a finger wiggle. He tossed the towel away, claimed his rightful place next to his woman. A kiss, a preview of the bliss to come.

  
Then he grinned, turned his full attention to teasing her. His hands went right to her chest, kneading gently with just the right amount of heat.

She squirmed, let out sweet little sighs and gasps in response to his touch. The scarf shifted a little, just enough to expose one perky nipple.

Pinch, lick.

He tugged the scarf down, exposing both boobs while still wrapped around her midsection.

  
Mmm. Much better.

  
He teased for a while, lavishing attention on her perfect tits, enjoying her responses. Not exactly oblivious to her growing arousal.

Hell, he could smell how horny she was getting, could feel wet heat through her panties. Could definitely feel his body's reaction to her.

  
"Lucy."

  
"Natsu?"

  
"You want me to fuck you, right?" His voice was a low, sensual growl. A chill went down her spine, igniting sweet heat just below her belly.

  
"Yes."

  
"Then take your panties off."

  
"Yes, sir." In all their encounters, he had never heard her talk like that, never heard her voice sound so soft, so dark, so absolutely lusty.

She slipped the offending garment off, blush spreading across her face even as she parted her legs for him.

  
Bare. Vulnerable, yet definitely naughty. His, all his.

  
Something was different that night, although not a bad sort of difference.

The way he kissed her when he slipped into her.

The way he watched her every reaction, giving her exactly what she wanted.

The way they seemed to find an ideal blend of lovemaking and animalistic fucking, topped with a nearly perfect climax.

No loud screams, no desperate gasps, but an endless chain of deep kisses and gentle whispers clear up to a mutual explosion that left both breathless.

  
Afterward, he kissed a stray tear off her cheek. A tear not of sadness, he knew, but of joy.

  
"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

  
"Not in the past few minutes." The giggle that always melted his heart.

  
"Alrighty then. I love you, Luce."

  
"And I love you, Natsu. Thanks for putting the fire in my heart."

  
"Always, baby." He took a moment to readjust the scarf, even wrapping the sheet around her waist.

Wanting her to be comfortable, he got up. Grabbed two pairs of shorts, tossed one over to her.

Once they were both more or less clothed, he lay back down next to her. Moved to kiss her...but she beat him to it, snuggling into his arms and claiming his mouth with her own.

Soon enough, exhaustion claimed them. They snoozed peacefully in the comfort of one another's arms, enjoying the special magic that could only be called love.


End file.
